


I'll Find You, Every Time (Sterek)

by justa_writer



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fucking, I suck at tagging, M/M, Nurse Stiles, Sergeant Derek Hale, Sex, i love aus, just two boys in love, sterek, sterek au, this is eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justa_writer/pseuds/justa_writer
Summary: AU where Stiles is an ER nurse practitioner and Derek is a sergeant at the police department in Chicago. just two boys in love but oblivious. Some kidnapping, some murder, some smut.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 223





	I'll Find You, Every Time (Sterek)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Hope you enjoy! First Fic so sorry for mistakes. Still learning! Thanks!

"What in the hell were you thinking?” Sergeant Hale yells at the detective, pressing the cloth to his forehead. One rushed entry and a pipe led him to his currentstate.

“I was thinking we would catch a murderer. You know, our job?” Whittemore raises his eyebrows dramatically, pulling his vest off.

Derek rolls his eyes, walking over to the EMTs. Typical of Jackson Whittemore to go running into danger.

“Hey, you know chicks are going to dig that scar.” Erica gives a grin, sitting down next to Derek after the EMT bandaged up his cut.

“Uh, yeah that won’t do me any good.” He replies, shaking his head.

“Come on serge we’ve got paperwork,” Whittemore calls over to him from the car.

“Incorrect. You have paperwork, I’ve got movie night.” Derek gives a grin, taking the keys from his detective.

“Oh, big date to get to Serge?” Allison asks, packing up her bow.

“Something like that.” The corner of his mouth lifting slightly. “Have fun with all the papercuts. I will see you all tomorrow.” Derek tosses his vest into the trunk before climbing into the driver seat. He waves at the detectives before pulling out of the parking lot.

\-------------------------------------

“Stilinksi, we’ve got a multi-car crash coming in. Heads up.” Scott calls from behind the counter. Stiles tosses the coffee from his hand into the trash and takes a look around at the bays they had open. The EMT’s begin filling into the room, calling out victim conditions and stats. Stiles calls out, sending each patient to a bay along with a nurse.

“Take this one to Alpha.” He calls, looking over the man with a piece of pipe sticking from his shoulder. “How the hell did this happen?”

“He was walking down the sidewalk when the crash happened. A car hit a construction pit and the pipe flew right into him.” Danny informs him.

“Move on my count.” Scott calls.” One. Two. Three”

“That would be the last patient that needed to be discharged of the shift.” Stiles waves at the little girl bouncing out of the ER.

“You up for drinks? Allison is meeting me over there and I think Boyd and Erica will be there.” Scott asks, putting the iPad down.

“Thanks for the invite, but I got movie night man.” Stiles smiles at his best friend. “But I will see you tomorrow afternoon for the next never-ending excitement that is Chicago Medical.”

Stepping outside, Stiles takes a moment to take in the cool night air. September in Chicago is probably his favorite. Not too hot, but not freezing yet. A big difference from the small town in California he and Scott moved from. Pulling his keys out, he climbs up into the jeep driver seat. Twenty minutes later, Stiles pulls into the parking garage of his building. He grabs his bag from the back seat and heads towards the stairs. His apartment is only on the third floor, so he likes to say his daily exercise is his building stairs.

Upon entering, he is greeted by Solo, his 2-year-old husky. “Hey, Buddy.” Stiles rubs the dog's head, before heading into the kitchen. He grabs a beer and slumps back down on the couch. A knock at the door pulls Stiles’ attention from the Netflix list he was currently scrolling through. Solo barks, running to the door. Stiles jumps up, flipping off the tv. Before pulling the door open he takes a glance around to make sure his place was mostly clean.

“So, I brought Chinese and Wings because I couldn’t pick this time,” Derek informs, holding up two bags as the door opens.

“Well, after the day it looks like you had, I can see why.” Stiles laughs, moving back towards the living room. Derek follows, kicking the door shut behind him, setting the takeout on the coffee table.

“Want to tell me what happened there?” Stiles asks, pointing to Derek’s forehead with his chopstick.

“Whittemore” he explains, taking a seat.

“Say no more.” Stiles laughs, handing utensils over and flopping down on the couch next to Derek. After devouring all the food on the table, the two settle in to pick the movie. A ten-minute argument followed by a few minutes of silence, Captain America Winter Soldier is playing on the tv.

Derek’s eyes open slowly, adjusting to the area around him. He quickly notices the heavy weight resting on his chest. The body on top of him is breathing easily, still sleeping. To his left, he can see Solo waiting by the door. Derek takes the moment of silence to watch Stiles sleep. The only time the man’s mouth isn’t running is when he’s unconscious.

“Morning creep.” Stiles voice startles him.

“Didn’t realize you were awake.” Derek tries to deflect the fact that he was hardcore staring at the younger man.

“Mmm. Thought I’d let you enjoy the view a little longer.” He laughs, sitting up, off Derek.

“You up for some breakfast?” Derek asks quickly, changing the subject.

Stiles looks over at him, raising an eyebrow before shaking his head. “Uh, yeah I could go for some pancakes.”

Just as Derek is getting up from the couch, his phone goes off. “Hale.” He says into the phone. “I’ll be there in 30” He slides the phone into his back pocket, looking over at Stiles.

“Go. Catch the bad guys. I won’t tell anyone we ended up cuddling on my couch.”

Derek shakes his head, hiding his smile. “I will see you later. Erica invited us all to her birthday party at some club this Friday. You going?”

“I get off at 6 that night. I was going to ride with Scott and Allison.”

“How about, I meet you here for some dinner then we ride over together,” Derek suggests, leaning on the doorframe.

“Sounds good.” Stiles can’t help the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Now out you go. I’m going to go back to sleep in an actual bed now.” Stiles shoos him out the door before giving another smile.

Derek bounces down the stairs and out to his car. After showering at his place, he drives over to the crime scene.

“Serge, woman found the body this morning after coming to take her trash out. T.O.D is between three and six this morning. The victim died from two gunshots to the stomach.” Erica runs down all the details as they stand around the body.

“That’s not all. The coroner found signs of torture on the body, days of torture.” Whittemore adds on.

“Alright. We got a name on the victim?” Derek asks.

“Jessica Wales. She’s an ER nurse at Hope General. Third nurse this month boss.” Allison reads from her notebook.

“Let’s notify next of kin, Erica and Whittemore see if there’s any information the parents or boyfriend can give. Argent, You and I are going to go back over the other cases, see what connection we can make. Let’s stop this guy before he gets another victim.”

\----------

“So, how was ‘movie night’ with detective Hale,” Lydia asks, flipping through the chart at the nurses’ station.

“We ended up falling asleep, cuddling on my couch. You can’t tell anyone, I don’t want to make it weird. I know he doesn’t see it as more than friends.” Stiles continues typing on the computer.

“Yeah, okay.” She laughs slightly.

“What?” Stiles turns in his chair.

“Sweetheart. We’ve been friends for what eight years now and you are still just as oblivious. He’s crazy about you Stilinski.”

“Yeah okay.” He mocks with her own words. “We’re friends. He’s honestly becoming my best friend. Don’t tell Scott.” He quickly adds.

“Keep telling yourself that.” She pats his shoulder” Now, where is this psych consult you need?”

“Bay 3. He thinks he was just dropped off by aliens.” He hands over the IPad with the case. Stiles checks his phone between checking on patients. One text. Serge Hale. _Had a great time. Is it Friday yet?_ He can’t help the smile that spread on his face as he stares down at his phone.

“Stilinksi, Bay 6.” Scott’s voice calls and he rushes off.

\---------

“Other than them being nurses, I don’t see any other connections.”

Argent groans, tossing the pen onto her desk. “It’s been two days and we have no new leads.”

“Let’s break it down. Victim one was a Pediatric Nurse Practitioner at Hillcrest Medical. Male 26. Victim two. Female 25 worked as a Psychiatric Nurse Practitioner over at Crossroads Clinic. Then the latest, Female 24. She was a neonatal nurse practitioner at Hope General. Each one went missing 3 days before their bodies were found. Each tortured and shot twice in the stomach.” Erica runs through all the information again.

“I don’t see much more getting done tonight. I’m headed to pick up Lydia then we’ll be at Rogue.” Jackson stands, grabbing his coat.

“I’m headed out too. I’m getting dinner with Stiles before heading there.” Derek says, standing as well.

Erica gives a little smirk as Derek walks past her. “See you guys in a few!” She hollers after them.

“So, Derek’s driving you tonight?” Lydia asks, leaning next to Stiles.

———————

“It’s just dinner and a ride Lyd. Nothing special.” Stiles rolls his eyes, grabbing the chart from her hand. “Now, if you could be oh so nice and check on the patient in bay 4 then I can get this done and I can go home.” Lydia sighs loudly, grabbing the IPad before walking off.

“I’m so ready to just let go tonight.” Scott slumps into the chair next to Stiles.

“Allison going to let you get drunk?” He raises his eyebrow at his friend.

“She said she was DD tonight for Erica, Boyd and me.” Scott shrugged.

“We will see.” Stiles laughs. “And, I am officially clocked out. I will see you in a couple of hours. Have fun wrapping up here.” Stiles grasp Scott's shoulders before walking out towards the parking lot.

“Hey.” Derek greets Stiles as he walks up the apartment door.

“I should probably give you a key. No need for you to just stand out here and wait for me.” Stiles says, before really thinking through what he just said.

Derek laughs, following Stiles into the apartment. “That would be better than your neighbor opening the door every 5 minutes to see if I was trying to break in.”

“Ah, Sherry, she calls herself “building watcher.” Stiles snickers. “So, what’s on the menu for dinner?”

“There’s this new Italian place close to Rogue I wouldn’t mind checking out,” Derek suggests.

“Let me get changed real quick, then I’ll be ready to go.” Stiles smiles, looking down at the scrubs he was wearing.

“Okay, Ready.” Stiles walks into the living room. Derek’s eyes glance up quickly, his heart beating faster as he sees the younger man. 

“You look good.” He smiles at the blush on Stiles' face.

“Come on. I’m starving.” The two enjoy their meal at the Italian restaurant. “carbing up” is what Stiles calls eating two plates of pasta.

They head to Rogue after the meal, meeting Scott and Allison outside.

“Hey, Serge.” Allison smiles up at the two as they join them in line.

“Argent, Scott.” He smiles back, hugging Scott.

“Ohh, they’re letting us in!” Scott cheers, clearly a few shots in already. Their quickly joined by Erica and Boyd before they enter. Lydia and Jackson enter a few minutes behind them. Erica has rented out a section for her birthday for them all to sit at. More friends of Boyd and Erica’s show up, like EMT Danny and Isaac from the patrol unit at the station.

“Come dance,” Lydia demands, looking at both the men. Stiles stands, looking back at Derek.

“Go ahead. I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Suit yourself. Just let me know when you wanna head out.” Stiles gives a smile before following Lydia out to the dance floor.

Derek watches as Stiles does what he calls “dancing” and can’t help but laugh at the failing man. As he watches him, he realizes he has fallen for the other man. Somewhere between movie marathons and dinners, he truly fell for Stiles.

“Hey man.” Boyd smiles at the Serge, taking a seat beside him. “not a dancer either?”

Derek laughs, “Three or more shots and maybe you’ll catch me tapping my foot.”

Boyd downs a shot and goes off to find Erica. As Derek watches Boyd, his eyes catch Stiles. Specifically catches the man currently hitting on Stiles. He can’t help the surge of jealousy that hits him. He also quickly notices that Stiles is uncomfortable, he’s doing his fake laugh while also trying to turn back to the group. Derek was just going to let it go, let Stiles handle it. That was the plan. That plan went right out the window when the man grabbed Stiles' arm when he tried to walk away. Derek had never moved so fast in his life, within a second he was standing beside Stiles and the man.

“Hey, babe. Sorry, that took so long.” He flashes a smile to Stiles before looking at the stranger. “I think my boyfriend would appreciate you removing your hand from his arm.”

The man just blinks and looks between the two of them. He slowly releases his hold on Stiles and grumbles something before walking away. Derek’s hand rests on the small of Stiles back, waiting for the man to tell him what he wants to do.

“Wanna go get some air?” Derek whispers in his ear. Stiles nods and Derek takes his hand, leading him outside.

“Thank you uh, for stepping in,” Stiles says once they are outside the club.

“Of course. You didn’t seem like you were having very fun in there.” Derek flashes him a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah, He got upset when I told him my heart was quite taken.” Stiles looks up slowly, afraid to see Derek’s face.

“Is that so?” Derek raises an eyebrow. “Would this person who has taken your heart to happen to be a good-looking sergeant.”

Stiles can’t help the smile that hits his lips. “So full of yourself there huh.” He laughs as Derek lifts his hand to Stiles' cheek.

“What would you say if I said my heart was taken by this hot, hyperactive ER Nurse with a mouth that never stops?” He takes a step close to Stiles.

Stiles takes a small breath, closing the rest of the distance between the two. Centimeters from Derek, he whispers, “I would say you picked quite well.” Derek closes the distance between them, capturing Stiles' lips with his own. He runs his tongue against Stiles’ lip, asking for access. The kiss is slow, each taking their time to explore the other. They kiss until they’re panting for breath, Derek’s hand still resting on Stiles’ cheek. Pulling apart, they press their foreheads together, breathing in the same air. Stiles can’t help but let out a little laugh, causing Derek to pull back and raise an eyebrow.

“I have been wanting that. I just was afraid if I told you how I felt you’d run for the hills.” Stiles’ eyes drop to the ground.

Derek lifts the other man’s chin, looking him in the eyes, “Stiles, I have been gone on you since that first visit to the ER.”

This time Stiles is the one who initiates the kiss. It quickly deepens, Derek’s tongue exploring every inch of Stiles' mouth. He pushes Stiles against the wall behind him, pressing his thigh between Stiles' legs. This results in a moan escaping Stiles' lips. Derek peppers kisses along Stiles jaw, down to his collarbone. He sucks and slightly bites on the space between his neck and shoulder, causing Stiles to moan again.

Stiles presses his hands against Derek’s shoulder, pushing lightly. Derek pulls back, looking at Stiles confused. Stiles can’t help but smile at the adorable look on his face as if he did something wrong. “As much as I want this to continue, oh god do I want to keep going. We have a birthday party to return to. Erica would kill us if we disappeared.”After Derek nods, agreeing, Stiles pulls him back in for a few more kisses. Erica could wait a little longer.

When the two finally make their way back to their group, all eyes hit them with excitement. They're met with exclaims of “Finally!” and “You owe me 20 bucks dude!”. They both can’t help but laugh at their friends as they sit back down, fingers interlocking together. A couple of hours later, everyone is saying their goodbyes and putting drunk people into cars. Allison finally gets all three drunkies into her car. Lydia is putting a drunk Jackson and Danny into her car with the help of Isaac.

Derek and Stiles climb into the Camaro, heading off to Derek’s apartment. The elevator dings, letting its occupants out on the ninth floor. Slowly, the two make their way to Derek’s door, stopping every few feet to press the other into the wall. They finally do make it into Derek’s apartment and to his room. Stiles flops back onto the bed, already falling asleep.

“Stiles.” Derek stands above him, shaking his shoe. “mmm.” Is the response.

Derek shakes his head and pulls off the other’s shoes and jeans off. He knows how uncomfortable jeans are to sleep in. He rearranges Stiles' body under the covers before going to get himself ready for bed. After changing and brushing is own teeth, Derek walks back into the bedroom. Stiles is slightly snoring in the bed. He leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of Stiles' head before climbing into his side of the bed. As he settles under the covers, Stiles rolls onto his side, scooting towards Derek. Derek wraps his arm around Stiles waist, pulling him flat against his chest. He buries his face into Stiles' shoulder, placing little kisses on the exposed skin.

“Good morning.” Stiles' voice whispers into his ear. He can feel the man next to him drawing patterns on his back from beside him.

“How are you feeling?” Derek asks, not opening his eyes.

“Besides a small headache, I feel great. Allison texted and said she’s bringing her hungover squad to the dinner on fifth.”

“Let me shower and we can meet them there.” Derek offers, opening his eyes.

“I have an even better idea,” Stiles whispers against Derek’s neck. “We could be earth-friendly and save water.”

“It would be the responsible thing to do.” Derek leans up to press a kiss to Stiles' mouth.

“Come on big man, I want a hot shower and some pancakes.” Stiles slaps his ass before climbing off the bed. Derek follows after him, shredding layers of clothes as he goes. When they both get to the shower, their only in their boxer. Stiles turns the hot water on, shimmies out of his Spiderman boxers and steps into the shower. Derek takes a breath to steady his heart before following in his movements.

“Hi.” Stiles smiles up at Derek as they stand chest to chest in the shower.

Derek can’t help himself when he leans down to capture Stiles in another kiss. This time Stiles forces his tongue into Derek’s mouth, covering every inch he can. Stiles runs his mouth down Derek’s jawline, pressing little kisses here and there. He sucks a mark onto Derek’s neck as he works his way across untouched skin. Dropping to his knees, he nibbles on Derek’s hipbone, moving closer to the other man’s growing cock. Derek can’t help the moan that leaves his mouth as Stiles presses a kiss to the tip of his cock. Stiles' eyes pop up, watching the reaction he caused. He smiles and goes back to the task at hand. Wrapping one hand around the base of Derek’s cock, Stiles takes the tip of it into his mouth. Slowly he sucks more and more of Derek into his mouth.

“Shit Stilinski.” Derek groans above him, hands trying to find something to hold onto. Stiles takes Derek’s hand and places it into his hair. Derek immediately grasps at it. Stiles removes his hand from Derek, taking all he can of the cock just in his mouth. He taps on Derek’s hipbone, telling him to fuck his throat. Derek groans again at just the image of him fucking into Stiles' throat. He tightens his grip in Stiles' hair and begins to slowly fuck into the man’s mouth. “I’m getting close.” His voice coming out deep.

“Shit.” He groans again as Stiles sucks on the next thrust into his mouth, pushing him over the edge. He goes to pull back, but Stiles just pulls him closer, swallowing all of Derek’s cum that he can. When he finally pulls back, there’s a line of spit and cum running off his chin.

“God, you look so hot.” Derek pulls Stiles back up to his mouth. He can taste himself on Stiles’ tongue, and he can’t decide if it is weird how much that turns him on. As he kisses Stiles, he works his hand down to Stiles still hard dick. A few hard tugs and the man is coming into his fist.

“Jesus.” Stiles breaths against Derek’s lips.

“Why weren’t we doing this sooner?” Derek huffs out a laugh, kissing Stiles again.

After they’ve finally gotten clean and dressed they make their way to the dinner to meet their friends. In the biggest booth in the back, all their hungover friends are sitting. Scott has his head on the table, Erica and Boyd are leaning against one another.

“So how are you feeling today?” Stiles asks the table, taking a seat next to Scott, Derek sliding in next to him.

“The room is still spinning.” Scott whines, leaning back in his seat. “Glad I’m not working today.”

Stiles laughs at his friend, before looking at Erica and Boyd. “Are they asleep?”

“Probably.” Allison laughs, shaking her head. They all order coffee and breakfast food.

As they eat, they listen as Allison tells the story of getting three drunk adults into her and Scott’s apartment. After finishing breakfast, Stiles and Derek head over to Stiles' apartment. Allison brings Erica and Boyd to their car before taking Scott back home.

“You going to survive a twelve-hour shift?” Derek asks, watching Stiles pull on his scrubs from Stiles’ bed. “A few more cups of coffee and I will be fine.”

As Stiles disappears into his bathroom, Derek’s phone goes off. “Hale.” He answers. “Work?” Stiles asks, walking back into the room. Derek sighs, standing from the bed. “Yeah, patrol found another body.”

“Be safe.” Stiles kisses him, before walking him to the door.

“Always.” Derek leans down and kisses him again. “Have fun at work.” He smiles walking out of the apartment.

————————

“What do we got?” Derek asks, walking into the office. Jackson hands him the file.

“This victim was Lenny Carter, 28 Nurse Practitioner of the Surgery wing over at Delta Medical. The wife filed a missing person yesterday morning. He’s killing them faster now.”

“Hale, you have a call on three.” An officer at the front calls from the front.

“Send it through.” He calls back, picking the phone up.

“Hale.”

“Derek?”

“Stiles, hey.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know if you would answer your phone so I called the station.”

“I’d always answer you,” Derek says.

There’s a pause and Derek swears he can hear Stiles smiling on the other end of the phone. Stiles speaks again. “Uh, I just wanted to see if the news reports were true. Was the body Lenny?”

“You knew him?”

“Uh, yeah. We went to nursing school together to get to our LPN. I went to school with the other three who died as well. I didn’t know them too well though.”

“I’m sorry about your friend Stiles. But you may have just given us the break we needed for this case. I’ll come by after your shift. Bring some Castro’s Deep Dish?”

“That would be great. Thanks, Der.”

“Anytime.” Derek smiles into the phone as he hears Stiles hang up.

“Boyfriend got you smiling over there, Serge?” Erica teases.

Derek shakes his head, “One, shut up. Two, he told me that all four victims went to school together. Whittemore get a hold of the Riverside Community and get me a list of all the students getting LPN’s in September 2017. Then get information on every victim.”

“Got that list boss. Minus the four victims, there are 25 names on that list, including Stilinksi.” Whittemore hands out the papers to everyone. “Alright, check each name. Mark out any names of people who don’t work in the Chicago Area.” Derek calls out orders, opening the browser on his computer.

“Down to 6 names boss. 5 never passed. 10 moved to different states and 4 aren’t currently working.” Argent begins hanging up photos of the 6 nurses left.

“Let’s break it down, check on each one.” Hale orders. “Erica, you take Anderson and Johnson since they are at the same hospital. Whittemore check Gutterson. Argent go check Monroe. I’m going to the hospital to check on Stiles. Call me when you check them all and get them into protective custody.”

“Pick up the phone Stiles, pick it up.” Derek groans, throwing it into his passenger seat.

“Sergeant Hale,” Lydia smiles up at him, “Stiles went home early today. Something about not feeling well.”

“Uh, Thanks, Lydia.” Derek gives a small smile before heading back to the parking lot. He can’t help the overwhelming feeling of dread as he drives towards Stiles' apartment. As he pulls into a parking spot, he throws the car into park. Derek takes off up the stairs to Stiles floor. He can see that the door is wide open as he enters the hall. Derek slows his pace, pulling his gun, approaching the door. Slowly he makes his way into the apartment. A small gasp leaving his lips as he takes in the look of the apartment. The tears threaten to spill as he makes his way around the room.

“Sergeant Hale?” Argent calls from the hallway. “All the other names are safe. Where Stiles?” She slowly makes her way into the apartment, gun at her side.

“He’s-uh- He’s not here.” Derek’s voice is barely a whisper.

A noise from the kitchen draws both their attention. Derek draws his gun once more, walking into the kitchen. The noise coming again from the pantry. Derek motions to open on the count of three. One finger, two fingers, three fingers. Argent swings the door open and out bounces a fur ball.

“Solo.” Derek lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Hale, he’s got blood on him.”

“Get CSI down here now.”

“Lab is putting a rush on the blood work,” Argent informs as they sit down at their desk at the station.

Derek slams the drawer shut at the desk before headed out the back door. He feels like screaming, like punching someone. The fear, the anger, and not knowing all building inside of him. He slumps down on the bench outside the door, trying to keep himself calm.

“He means a lot to you son?” Chris Argent, his captain, asks sitting down next to him.

“I’m in love with him Cap.” The words leave his mouth easily. “I never got to tell him. I was always too afraid he wouldn’t feel the same and know that I have him, I am terrified I’m going to lose him.”

Chris takes a moment before saying anything. “The team is doing everything they can. When we find him, you better tell him. Or I’ll kick your ass.”

Derek lets out a small huff of a laugh. “The moment I saw him in that emergency room, I knew that he was it for me. I was already falling in love with him before he even opened his mouth. Does that sound crazy?”

“No son.” Chris grabs his shoulder. “The kind of love that you have with Stiles, it’s a once in a lifetime thing. It’s a beautiful thing. Now let’s get back in there and get your boy back.”

“Hale. Blood found on Solo’s fur matches that of a Skylar McNeese. Employed at Rob’s Auto downtown. September 2017, he was rejected from Riverside Community for their LPN course due to “suspected malicious intention”. He didn’t seem to take that well and had to be escorted away.” Whittemore states as Derek and Chris walked back into the station. “McNeese has two warehouses in his name. One in downtown, the other is in Silver City.”

“Whittemore, you and Reyes take Silver city and Bravo Team. Argent you and me in downtown with Alpha Team.” Hale gives the orders while putting his gun into its holster.

\-----------

Stiles comes to very slowly, head aching and shoulder throbbing, probably dislocated. He groans, sitting up in the dim room. His chest is chained around a pole. Looking around, he quickly realizes he is in a warehouse.

“You’re awake.” A voice speaks up from behind him. Stiles twist his neck in an attempt to find the man. Slowly he makes his way to squat in front of Stiles.

“What was so special about you. About all the other nurses. Why did you get to live your dream?” His voice deep and gravely. The man stares at Stiles, for what Stiles can’t quite figure out. Suddenly the man jumps up. He grabs some rope and the next thing Stiles knows, he’s falling unconscious.

The next time Stiles comes to he can’t tell what time it is, but this time his wrists are tied together and then to the wall. His head is aching and he can feel the blood drying on his cheek. The warehouse is silent. Stiles leans back on the wall, thinking. Thinking about how he’s going to die having never told Derek how he feels. That he loves him, that he’s so completely in love with him. Now he was going to die and the last thing he saw was a kid with a broken ankle. Slumping back against the wall, his mind wanders back to the night he met Derek.

_“Sir, we need to get an x-ray” one of the ER nurses tries again to get the patient to sit back down. “I need to go back to work, my shoulder’s fine.” A grumpy voice pushes back. “Hi, Mr. Hale,” Stiles reads the name from the chart. “I hear you’re making things hard for my nurses here.”_

_“I’m fine and need to get out of here, but your nurse won’t let me go.” The man tries again._

_Stiles finishes checking the chart before looking up at the patient. He’s immediately taken aback by the man in front of him. He’s expecting anything but the downright most beautiful man he’d ever seen. The man is trying his hardest to get his shirt back on with one hand, the other shoulder barely moving. His muscles flexing as he moves, his face focused. Stiles shakes his head from staring at the man and speaks up, “Okay, Mr. Hale, I’m going to make you a deal. If you can take your badge from me with your hurt arm then you are more than welcome to walk out of here. No x-ray needed.“_

_Grabbing the badge from the bed, Stiles holds it above his head, waiting for the other man to accept the challenge. The man mumbles under his breath before walking over to Stiles. He reaches for the badge and his arm makes it all of three inches up before he’s grabbing his shoulder in pain. “That’s what I thought big guy.” Stiles laughs, tossing the badge back on the bed._

_“Now Mr. Hale-“_

_“Derek.” The man corrects, sitting back down on the bed._

_Stiles smiles slightly,_ _“Okay, Derek, we’re going to get you up for a quick x-ray and then I’ll get you a prescription for some mild anti-inflammatory meds.”_

_“Fine.” Derek grumbles._

_“We’ll get you into a sling after and send you on your way.” Stiles smiles at the man, getting a small one in return. “I’ll send the tech to bring you upstairs. And please behavior Derek Hale.”_

_Two weeks later, Derek was back in the ER. This time with a cut on his forearm from a fight with a junkie. He quickly catches Stiles' eye from the nurses’ station. Stiles grabs the nurse that was headed to take care of him, telling her he’d take care of it._

_“Mr. Hale, back again I see.” Stiles smiles, walking into the bay, pulling the curtain shut behind him._

_“Never-ending ER visits when you are in my line of work.”_

_Stiles pulls out the kit to stitch the cut back up. "_ _What line of work would that be?”_

_“Detective. Sergeant.”_

_“Impressive. My dad’s the sheriff back in my home town. Lots of respect for law enforcement.”_

_“I uh, I don’t think I caught your name last time.” Derek comments, watching Stiles numbing his arm._

_“Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.”_

_“Your parents named you Stiles Stilinksi?” Derek can’t help the small laugh that escapes his mouth._

_“My first name is a polish name that no one except my parents and I can pronounce so I go by Stiles.”_

_Derek nods, “Well nice to officially meet you Stiles Stilinksi.” Stiles smiles up at Derek before going back to stitching his arm. He can feel his own heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was not about to let this man go without getting his number or at least giving his own. He finishes wrapping the cut in the bandage and taping it._

_“Now, come back in around 3 weeks and we’ll look at the stitches. Every 2-3 days replace the bandage and don’t get it wet for a week.”_

_“Thanks again.” Derek stand, pulling his jacket on._

_“Here is my card. The nurse's station number is on it in case you have any questions.” Stiles holds out he small card._

_Derek takes it, not breaking eye contact. “And uh, if I wanted your number?”_

_Stiles can’t help the jump in his heart and his lips curling up into a smile. “On the back” with that, he’s out of the bay and across the ER to another patient._

“Rise and shine.” The man’s voice pulls Stiles form his thoughts. “Got breakfast.”

A moment later a biscuit hits Stiles in the side.

“Thanks” he groans, leaning to pick it up. His side aching with each little move. Bruised ribs probably, he takes a mental note.

“I’m going out again. Don’t move.” The man laughs, walking back towards the door he must have entered in. Left alone again in the silence, Stiles nibbles on the biscuit he was left. He begins looking around for ways to get out.

As Allison drives her and Derek to the downtown warehouse, Derek can’t help but go back to the night he met Stiles as he stares out the window.

_“Sir, we need to get an x-ray.” The nurse tells him again for the fifth time. He so did not need this right now. He needed to get back to work, to fix what his dumb ass partner had messed up._

_“My shoulder is fine. I need to get back to work ma’am” He tries to smile at her, but she just looks at him holding the chart._

_“Hi, Mr. Hale,” Another nurse says, walking through the curtain. “_ _I hear you’re making things hard for my nurses here.”_

_“I’m fine and need to get out of here, but your nurse won’t let me go.” Derek grabs the shirt off the bed and tries to pull it on, but his shoulder is not working with him._

_The nurse shakes his head and speaks up,_ _“Okay, Mr. Hale, I’m going to make you a deal. If you can take your badge from me with your hurt arm then you are more than welcome to walk out of here. No x-ray needed.“_

_Grabbing the badge from the bed, the nurse holds it his above his head, waiting for the other man to accept the challenge. Derek mumbles under his breath, before stalking over to him. He reaches for the badge and his arm makes it all of three inches up before grabbing his shoulder in pain._

_“That’s what I though big guy.” The nurse laughs, tossing the badge back on the bed._

_“Now Mr. Hale-“_

_“Derek.” He corrects, sitting back down on the bed._

_The other man smiles slightly, “Okay, Derek, we’re going to get you up for a quick x-ray and then I’ll get you a prescription for some mild anti-inflammatory meds.”_

_“Fine,” Derek grumbles, looking up at the man. This time he see’s the man. His face’s young, beautiful. He’s not muscley, but it isn’t too small. Derek can tell his built under the scrubs. His eyes a light brown that he could get lost in for days if he let himself. He waits, staring, as the man fills out the paperwork in his hands._

_“We’ll get you into a sling after and send you on your way.” He smiles at Derek, getting a small one in return. “I’ll send the tech to bring you upstairs. And please behavior Derek Hale.”_

_Two weeks later, Derek was back in the ER. This time with a cut on his forearm from a fight with a junkie. He quickly notices the same nurse from last time at the station in the middle of the ER._

_“Mr. Hale, back again I see.” The same nurse smiles, walking into the bay, pulling the curtain shut behind him._

_“Never-ending ER visits when you are in my line of work.” The other man nods, pulling out a kit from the cart._

_“What line of work would that be?”_

_“Detective. Sergeant.”_

_“Impressive. My dad’s the sheriff back in my home town. Lots of respect for law enforcement.”_

_“I uh, I don’t think I caught your name last time.” Derek comments, watching Stiles numbing his arm._

_“Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.”_

_“Your parents named you Stiles Stilinksi?” Derek can’t help the small laugh that escapes his mouth._

_"My first name is a polish name that no one except my parents and I can pronounce so I go by Stiles.” The man, Stiles, ears turn pink at the tips._

_Derek nods, “Well nice to officially meet you Stiles Stilinksi.” Stiles smiles up at Derek before going back to stitching his arm. Derek watches as the man finishes the work. He captivated at the way Stiles' tongue slips out just a little when he’s focusing. Stiles finishes wrapping the cut in the bandage and taping it. “Now, come back in around 3 weeks and we’ll look at the stitches. Every 2-3 days replace the ban_

_dage and don’t get it wet for a week.”_

_“Thanks again.” Derek stands, pulling his jacket on._

_“Here is my card. The nurse's station number is on it in case you have any questions.” Stiles holds out he small card._

_Derek takes it, not breaking eye contact. A moment of confidence hits and he asks, “And uh if I wanted your number?”_

_“On the back” Stiles answers with a small smile and with that, he’s out of the bay and across the ER to another patient._

_\--------_

The two pull up the warehouse, followed by two patrol cars.They quickly get to work putting on their gear and splitting into two teams. Derek takes team one to the front of the building, while Allison takes her team to the back.

“On three,” Derek calls.

“Check,” Allison says back through the headset.

“One. Two. Three” The officer in the front, bust the door open. “Police Department. Come out.”

Derek leads his team, checking each room, towards the middle of the building. He checks the last room on his side, heartbreaking with each ‘Clear’ that is yelled.

“Serge, we got Stiles,” Allison yells from the other side. Derek takes off towards her voice, heart racing. He rounds the corner, immediately spotting Stiles. His head is bloody and he looks weak, but there he is, smiling.

“I’m okay big guy,” Stiles whispers into Derek's ear as he pulls Stiles close. “Careful.” He winces. Derek pulls back quickly, eyes scanning over Stiles body. Stiles puts his hand on his cheek, pulling Derek’s eyes back to his.

“I’m okay, Der.” Stiles' thumb strokes his cheek. “Let’s get out of here.” Derek nods, looping his arm around Stiles' waist. The cold air hits Stiles the moment his bare feet touch the ground outside. He doesn’t even have time to complain before Derek picks him up bridal style and carries him to the EMT.

“Ribs are bruised but don’t seem to be broken. The cut on your forehead will have to heal on its own, too late to put stitches on it.” The EMT informs him, putting a butterfly band-aid on him. The EMT looks at Derek waiting by the ambulance and smiles at Stiles before moving to the front of the truck.

“Come here.” Stiles pats the spot beside him. Derek takes a breath before sitting down next to Stiles.

“I thought I was going to lose you.” His voice barely a whisper.

“Der, look at me.” Derek can’t make himself lift his eye, can’t make himself see the hurt in Stiles' eyes.

“Derek. Look at me.” Stiles says again, more commanding this time. His eyes meet Stiles and Stiles smiles at him before crushing his lips against Derek’s. Derek’s hand rests on Stiles check, thumb rubbing back and forth subconsciously. They pull apart, catching their breaths with foreheads resting together. Breaths mix between the two as they sit, taking in each other’s warmth.

“I thought I was going to lose you, Stiles. The part that scared me the most is that I would lose you before I got the chance to tell you that... that I love you.”

A smile grows on Stiles' face before he presses his lips to Derek’s again. “Derek Hale, I have been in love with you since you came in causing trouble with my nurses.”

“Serge,” Reyes calls from the car. Derek stands from the back of the ambulance.

“Go.” Stiles smiles, pulling the blanket around his shoulders tighter. “Scott will be there, I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll see you at the hospital. We’re going to need your statement, but get checked out first.” Derek places a kiss to the top of his head and walks over to his detectives. Derek watches as the ambulance heads off towards the hospital, before turning to his team. “Found anything?”

“Other than Stiles there was no evidence that McNeese was ever here. He didn’t leave anything behind except for prints. The other warehouse was more helpful though. He had a van there he must have used to transport victims, labs got multiple DNA samples.”

“So, we have all the evidence we need to put him away, just need to find him.” Reyes pulls out her laptop, typing away quickly.

“Just got a call from patrol watching Monroe’s house,” Whittemore runs up to the group, “McNeese is inside with Monroe.” The team rolls up at Monroe’s house, joining the patrol officers outside.

“He has a gun. Threatened to shoot me if I reached for mine, then he just walked into the house.” The officer informs the team.

“Whittemore, Reyes takes the back. Argent get to that building with your bow, let me know when you have a line of sight. I’m going in through the front.” Derek puts out his orders, strapping his vest on.

Within five minutes the team is in their positions, preparing for entry. Derek does the countdown, both doors busted down. “McNeese, hands up,” Derek yells at the man pacing in the living room. “Where’s Monroe McNeese?”

“Got Monroe Serge, he was tied up in the back room.” Erica’s voice informs over the comm.

“I- I- I just wanted to help people. They told me I didn’t have it in me. That I wouldn’t fit into that world. Then my cousin went to the hospital. He died, right on the table. If I had been working at that hospital if they would have let me take the class. I-I-I could have helped him.” McNeese continues to pace, rubbing his head with the gun.

“McNeese, just put the gun down and we can talk about this. We can get you some help.”

“No, NO!” McNeese points the gun towards Derek. “I, I could’ve saved lives, but no. They, they made me take them instead. You're next on the list detective.” Within moments, as McNeese goes to pull the trigger, an arrow goes through his hand. McNeese drops the gun, crumbling to the ground holding his hand.

“Thanks, Argent.” Derek lets out his breath, as Whittemore puts McNeese into cuffs.

“I got your back Boss. Now get to the hospital.” She says back into the comm.

\----------

“Derek.” Scott's voice catches his attention as he walks into the ER. “He’s in Bay 4, waiting for you.”

Derek pulls back the curtain to the bay, eyes falling on a sleeping Stiles. He makes his way to the chair next to the bed, hand instinctively grabbing Stiles. Somewhere between waiting for Stiles to wake up and pacing the room, he falls asleep with his head rested on the bed. A hand in his hair wakes him up.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, sitting up.

“Besides the pain, I’m perfect.” Stiles smiles down at Derek.

“Come up here.” Derek carefully climbs into the hospital bed. Stiles slides his hand into Derek’s, interlocking fingers. Planting a kiss to the top of Stiles' head, the pair drift off to sleep once again.

Two days later, they release Stiles from the hospital. Derek doesn’t even have to ask, he drives them both to his apartment. If he were stiles, he wouldn’t want to go back to that apartment.

“Solo.” Stiles is greeted by the overexcited puppy as he walks into Derek’s.

“Boyd has been watching him. Having lots of fun with Boyd’s German shepherds.” Derek informs him.

“Thank you. For taking care of him.” Stiles puts his bag down in Derek’s bedroom.

“Come lay with me?” Derek nods, pulling off his jacket. He sits down next to Stiles, waiting for Stiles to get in a comfortable position. Instead of lying next to him, Stiles sits, straddled on Derek’s lap. Stiles places his hands on each of Derek’s cheeks. “Thank you, for finding me.” He rubs his thumb across his cheek.

“I will find you every time Stiles. No matter what.” Derek whispers in the space between them, resting his head on Stiles' chest.

Stiles pulls his head back, pressing his lips down to Derek’s. The kiss deepens quickly, tongues fighting for dominance. As Derek moves down Stiles throat, sliding his tongue across the vein. Stiles moans, grinding his hips against Derek’s crotch. Derek pulls his mouth from Stiles' throat, hands sliding under the t-shirt. Stiles gets the hint and pulls the shirt off his body. Derek’s hands immediately go to the bruise on the side of his body. He carefully lifts Stiles, flipping them so he is hovering over him. He goes back to kissing Stiles' throat, making his way down to the bruise. Lightly pressing his lips to the darken skin, his hands make their way to Stiles zipper. As he continues kissing across Stiles' chest, his tongue grazes his nipple, eliciting a moan from the man. Derek attaches his mouth to the hardening stub before moving to the other nipple, showing it the same attention. He works his way back to the center of Stiles' chest, running his tongue across every mole he can see.

“Der.” Stiles voice comes out as a whisper. He clears his throat and tries again. “Der, as much as I am loving the attention you are paying my body, I need you to fuck me.” Derek continues his mapping of Stiles moles until he reaches the last one on his hipbone. He leans back, smiling down at Stiles.

“Are you sure?” He asks, resting his hands on each of Stiles' thighs.

“Der, I love you. I know you are worried about me being in pain. But there is nothing I want more than you, shoving that fat co-” Derek places a hand over Stiles' mouth.

“If I finger you, will you shut up?” Derek raises an eyebrow at him.

Stiles nod, lifting his hips as Derek pulls both his jeans and boxers right off. Stiles cock is hard and leaking, resting against his stomach. Derek stands up, taking his shirt and jeans off, before kneeling back in front of Stiles. Derek reaches in the nightstand drawer beside the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He tosses them both on the bed and settles back between Stiles’ thighs. He takes Stiles leaking cock, into his mouth, catching the other man off guard.

“Jesus, Der.” Stiles voice breaks as Derek sucks softly on his cock. As Derek slides his tongues across the tip of his cock, he presses a lubed finger into the Stiles hole. Derek grins at the moan that comes from Stiles as he slowly works his finger in and out of Stiles tight hole. Pulling his mouth off of Stiles cock, Derek sucks one of his balls into his mouth. As he moves to the other ball, he slides a second finger in, scissoring them slightly, working open Stiles.

“Der, come on. I’m ready.” Stiles pants from above him, hands finding their way to Derek’s hair. “Just fuck me already.”

“Not yet, babe. A little more.” He plants a kiss on the inside of Stiles' thigh, pushing a third finger into Stiles.

“Ah, fuck.” Stiles pushes down onto Derek’s fingers with the little advantage he has. “Now Der, I’m ready.”

Derek nods, pumping his fingers a few more times before pulling them completely from his ass. He works quickly, sliding on the condom and applying more lube to both his dick and Stiles hole. Slowly, he inches his cock into Stiles tight hole. His hand finds Stiles, interlacing their fingers. A few small rocks gets more of his cock into Stiles. He pulls out slightly, pushing almost all of him into Stiles in the next second. Pulling out again, Derek pushes until he is completely buried in Stiles tight hole.

“You can move now.” Stiles groans, trying to get some movement going. Derek begins a rhythm of pumping into Stiles, hitting the man’s prostate after a few pumps.

“Holy Shit. Der.” Stiles moans, pulling Derek down into a teeth clashing, messy kiss.“I love you so much.”

Derek moans as Stiles clenches on his dick, “I love you too.” He whispers against Stiles check. He begins thrusting into Stiles harder and faster.

“Fuck, I’m close. Keep going.” Stiles pants, hand wrapping around his cock for some relieve. As Derek fucks into him, he fucks up into his fist. A few more thrust of Derek hitting his prostate, his vision blurs and his climax overtakes him. He comes hard between their bodies, breathing heavy. Derek continues to fuck into him, chasing his climax.

Stiles whispers into his ear. “Come for me Der.” Sending him over the edge, coming into Stiles ass. He slows down his pace, thrusting in a few more times before pulling out completely. Pulling off the condom, he ties it up and tosses it into the trash can beside the bed.

“Whoa,” Stiles says sleepily, as Derek flops down next to him.

“Yeah, why weren’t we doing that sooner?” Derek laughs. “We should probably get cleaned up.”

Stiles groans, “too tired.” Causing Derek to shake his head and get out the bed himself. He returns with a washcloth and cleans off Stiles and himself before tossing the cloth back to the bathroom. Derek climbs into the bed next to Stiles, pulling the sheet on top of both of them. He pushes Stiles onto his side and pulls him back against his chest. Wrapping an arm around Stiles' waist, Derek snuggles into the back of Stiles neck, taking in the smell that is Stiles. He quickly follows Stiles into sleep.

\---6 Months Later---

“Stilinksi, bay 3,” Scott yells towards Stiles from the bay he was currently walking into. Stiles sighs, grabbing his IPad and heading towards the bay. Pulling the curtain back, his eyes fall on the oh too familiar green eyes he sees every morning.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asks, putting the IPad down. Derek pulls Stiles into the space between his legs on the bed.

“Well, I got off early, and you know my heart keeps doing this weird thing.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” Stiles smiles, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Yeah, it seems it only happens when I see this super-hot nurse at my local Emergency Room.”

“You are such a dork, Derek Hale.”

"I am, but that is why you love me.” Derek laughs, resting his head on Stiles' stomach.

“One of many reasons.” He smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of Derek’s head. “But for real, what are you doing here?”

“I have a surprise for you.” Derek pulls out the envelope from his jacket pocket.

“It’s not even Christmas yet.” Stiles raises an eyebrow, taking the envelope.

“Just open it.” Stiles looks at his boyfriend whose face told him nothing. He sighs, pulling out the papers inside of the envelope. In his hand were two plane tickets for Thanksgiving week to Beacon Hills, California.

“Der.” Stiles looks back at him, not being able to find the words.

“You have been working like crazy and Scott got you approved for paid time off. I called your dad and he was thrilled when I told him we were coming.”

“I don’t even know what to say.” He hugs Derek tightly. “I love you, Derek Hale. Thank you for this.”

Derek can’t help the gigantic grin that breaks out on his face. “I love you too, Mieczyslaw Stilinski.”

“How do you know that? No, how did you say it so perfectly?” Stiles pulls back and asks, astonished.

“Well one, I am a cop. And I may have called your dad a few times and practiced it with him until I got it right.” Derek can’t help the blush on his cheeks as Stiles stares down at him.

“My God, do I love you.” Stiles leans down pulling Derek into a kiss.


End file.
